


No More Monkeys

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Kurt have to listen even if Daddy doesn't explain the reason behind a rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Monkeys

Puck felt the bed moving, but he didn’t care. He’d been up and down all night, unable to sleep for some reason, and he just wanted to close his eyes.

“Get up! Daddy! Get upppp!” Kurt was jumping on the bed.

“Kurt,” Puck moaned, “stop it.”

“Don’t wanna,” and with those words, Kurt continued jumping.

That woke Puck up a bit. He’d been working with Kurt on the whole “no” issue, and he knew he had to be consistent. He’d read about that shit back when Quinn was pregnant. It was important for kids to know their parents were going to enforce rules.

Puck rolled onto his back and Looked at Kurt. Like someone had cut his strings, Kurt stopped almost mid-bounce, falling onto his butt laughing.

“It’s time to get up Daddy. I’m hungry. Can we go to the park? I wanna go do something.” Kurt sounded like the energizer bunny. On speed.

Puck closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what was up; Kurt was not a morning person typically.

Kurt grabbed his shoulder and began pulling at him. “Daddddddy. I wanna get up nowwwwwwww,” he whined.

Noah sighed. Clearly, Kurt was not planning on letting him sleep anymore. He lay still with his eyes closed for another minute as Kurt began bouncing slightly again.

“Kurt, don’t jump on the bed.”

“But it’s fun.”

“Don’t care. Stop jumping.”

Puck could practically heart Kurt pouting as he sat still. “C’mere,” he said, pulling Kurt toward him and kissing him. “Good morning.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. “Good morning Daddy. Can we have waffles now?”

Puck sighed and got up off the bed. “You’re a real romantic, you know that?” he asked as he started toward the stairs to make waffles.

Kurt sat on the bed giggling, watching Daddy walk upstairs. Now, he was going to get the waffles he wanted, and after breakfast, he could start trying to get Daddy to go do something.

The only problem was that it was going to be a while before breakfast was done. And Daddy was busy cooking breakfast. Which meant Kurt had to make his own fun. Looking toward the stairs, he slowly stood back up on top of the bed. With Daddy gone, he could go back to jumping. On what Kurt quite reasonably thought of as his bed. Why should Daddy care if he jumped?

Meanwhile, Puck was busy making waffles and pouring juice in the kitchen. He was hoping that if Kurt ate something, that he might let Daddy sleep for another hour. As he was trying to figure out how to get Kurt to safely entertain himself for that time, he heard a thump from the basement, followed quickly by a yelp of pain.

Puck ran down the steps toward Kurt’s bedroom, where he found Kurt sitting on the floor, with his hand on his head.

“What happened?” he asked quickly, dropping to one knee and trying to move Kurt’s hand.

“Owwwwwwww,” Kurt cried and tried to twist away. His head hurt, and he didn’t want Daddy poking at him.

“Kurt, let go. I need to see what you did to yourself.” Puck kept tugging at Kurt’s arm insistently, until Kurt slowly moved his hand away. He winced as Puck gently probed his head and tried to pull away.

“Stop Kurt. I need to see the damage.” Puck tried to mirror the shifting boy so he could see the bump, he finally gave up and pulled Kurt onto his lap, restraining him with one hand while carefully running his fingers across Kurt’s head, where he found a rapidly swelling bump.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Kurt quickly shook his head no, not wanting to tell Daddy that he had fallen while jumping on the bed.

“Come on, let’s get you some ice.” Puck shifted Kurt again, then stood and picked the smaller boy up. They went to the kitchen, and Puck quickly put some ice in a hand towel and held it on the bump on Kurt’s head.

After a moment, Kurt raised his own hand and held the ice, and Puck went around the counter to resume making breakfast. While he was cooking, he began casually asking Kurt questions.

“What happened to your head?” he asked, as he poured the batter into the waffle iron.

“I fell,” Kurt was quiet.

Puck turned and looked at Kurt suspiciously. He knew Kurt had fallen. What he didn’t know was why he was being evasive. “How did you fall?”

“Off the bed,” Kurt looked out the window, avoiding eye contact. Puck, having found that Kurt had a harder time lying directly to him, moved into Kurt’s sightline.

“How did you fall off the bed Kurt?” Puck’s voice was calm, but firm.

Kurt’s eyes welled with tears again. Bringing his free hand up toward his mouth, he began picking at his lower lip. Puck reached out and tugged his hand away.

“Stop Kurt. You’re going to hurt yourself. Now, how did you fall off the bed?”

Kurt dropped his eyes to the ground and shrugged. Reaching forward, Puck grabbed Kurt’s chin and forced him to make eye contact.

“How did you fall off the bed Kurt?” Puck’s voice was still calm, but he clearly wasn’t going to let this go.

Kurt remained silent, the tears now spilling down his cheeks. His head hurt, and now he was going to get spanked. He sniffled miserably.

“Okay,” Puck picked Kurt up and moved him off the stool he had been sitting on. “You can stand in time-out until you’re ready to tell me what happened.” With a swat to Kurt’s backside, he gestured toward the corner.

Kurt stood in the corner for a while, shifting from leg to the other, and continuing to sniffle. After about fifteen minutes, he was softly crying. “Daddy?”

Puck looked up from the magazine he had been flipping through. “You ready to tell me how you fell off the bed?” He had a pretty good idea already, but he wanted Kurt to acknowledge that he had disobeyed his orders to not jump on the bed.

“I hurt my head Daddy. Why are you being so mean?”

“No talking in time-out Kurt. When you’re ready to answer my questions, you let me know.”

Kurt whined in frustration, then kicked the baseboard. Hearing Puck stand up and begin moving toward the corner, Kurt turned around and put both hands behind himself, covering his backside.

“Sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean it!”

Puck didn’t respond to the statement at first, simply grasping Kurt’s arm to turn him, then swatting him several times on the backs of his thighs. Kurt yelped and struggled, but Puck held him tightly enough that he couldn’t squirm away. Turning Kurt back toward the wall, he stood behind him for a minute, making sure he wouldn’t move.

“I don’t want to hear another word from you until you’re ready to answer my questions Kurt. And I don’t want to be back over here talking about how you behave in time-out.”

Kurt scowled at the wall, his hands rubbing furiously at his stinging backside while tears continued to slowly run down his cheeks.

Kurt managed to hold out for another twenty minutes. He knew what Puck’s response to his deliberate disobedience was going to be, and he really didn’t want to be spanked. Then he had an idea.

“I’m ready,” he said.

“Come here then,” Puck replied, putting down the magazine again.

Kurt walked back over to the stool and sat down again. Looking at the floor, he waited for Puck to ask a question.

“I’m waiting Kurt, you know what I want to know.”

“Iwasjumpingonthebedbutyoucan’tspankmecauseIalreadyhurtmyselfandthat’slikeapunishmentDaddy.” Kurt rushed through his statement, hoping that Daddy would be convinced.

“I can’t spank you?” Puck sounded seriously unimpressed by this line of reasoning.

“I fell and hit my head already,” Kurt whined.

“That’s a natural consequence of jumping on the bed Kurt; it’s why I told you not to do it. And the consequence for not obeying me is a spanking. I’m sorry you got hurt, but that doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t listen.”

Kurt looked up, glaring. “You didn’t tell me why not to jump. I just thought you wanted to sleep.”

Puck raised his eyebrow and Looked at Kurt. “I said no jumping. I don’t need to give you a reason for not doing something. And I’d drop the attitude if I were you.”

“Daddy,” Kurt whined, “I want to have a good day. I promise I won’t jump on the bed anymore, but I didn’t want to tell you because I want to have fun with you today.”

“And we will. As soon as we deal with you not listening.”

With that, Puck stood up and gestured for Kurt to follow him back to his bedroom. Kurt began walking slowly toward the basement, scowling the whole way. When they got to his room, Puck pulled the wooden spoon out of Kurt’s drawer and moved toward the bed. Sitting down, he motioned for Kurt to come forward.

“Humph,” Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, not moving any closer to Puck.

“Kurt, come here. Now.” Puck snapped his fingers and pointed at the ground directly in front of himself.

Kurt stayed still, staring at the ground. Daddy was being completely unreasonable; Kurt wasn’t going to jump on the bed again now that he’d hit his head. There wasn’t any point to being spanked.

“One.”

“Daddy!” Kurt wailed, “Don’t count!”

“Then come here now so I don’t have to.”

Kurt stomped his foot in frustration. He had really thought that Daddy would not spank him because he’d hit his head.

“Don’t you stomp your foot at me Kurt Hummel. Two.”

Kurt burst into tears, but began slowly moving forward. “I hate that spoon,” he whimpered as he stood in front of Puck.

“I know. That’s why it works.” Puck began pulling down Kurt’s pajamas. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sympathetic, but spanking worked with Kurt. And as much as Kurt hated it, when he wasn’t in danger of being punished, he typically acknowledged to Puck that it made him feel better. If anything, Puck thought that he disliked spanking Kurt more than Kurt disliked being spanked.

Pulling Kurt over his lap, Puck gently positioned Kurt so that his head was not hanging down, but rather resting on the bed. “Your head okay like that?”

Kurt nodded, burying his face into the covers. Puck, knowing how much Kurt hated this part, figured he was better off just starting out. He raised his hand and then brought it back down sharply, flicking his wrist just before impact.

Kurt jumped and tensed for a minute, but then settled back, trying to breathe through the steady if painful rhythm that Puck set. Puck spanked silently, waiting to start the lecture. Once Kurt started whimpering and squirming, Puck began talking.

“Why are we here Kurt?”

Kurt whimpered into the bedsheets. It wasn’t fair. He had already told Daddy that he had disobeyed him. He didn’t want to have to say it again.

Puck slapped down, slightly harder this time, and Kurt kicked a leg out in response. “I’m waiting Kurt.”

After a few more hard swats with no response, Puck decided to try something else. “Alright, you don’t have to talk.” He continued spanking Kurt, moving his hand to cover the entirety of Kurt’s backside from just below the tailbone to just above the knees, and from hip to hip.

Kurt tried not to squirm or make any noises, but after what seemed like an entirety, he just wanted the spanking to end. “I didn’t listen,” he finally burst out.

“Don’t worry Kurt. We’ll get to that. Right now, I just want you to focus on your spanking until it’s time to talk about why you’re being spanked.” Steeling himself, Puck continued spanking Kurt, trying to ignore the wail of disappointment at his statement. He managed to continue for close to another minute before Kurt started crying and Puck decided he had made his point to Kurt.

“Why are we here Baby?” he gently questioned, continuing to swat Kurt.

“Didn’t listen,” Kurt choked out between sobs.

“Didn’t listen to what?”

“No jumping,” Kurt cried, “didn’t listen. Sorry Daddy.”

“That’s right. That’s my good boy,” Puck continued spanking, but he slowed down. Kurt sobbed, pressing his face into the mattress and kicking occasionally when Puck hit a particularly sore spot.

By the time Puck stopped, Kurt couldn’t even tell. He was sore enough that it took him several minutes to realize that the spanking was over and Puck was rubbing slow circles on his back. Even after he realized the spanking was over, he couldn’t stop crying. Finally, Puck pulled him upright and onto his lap, right-side up this time. He kept rubbing Kurt’s back and waited for the smaller boy to stop crying.

It took a while for Kurt to calm himself down enough for Puck to feel like he could start talking again. Although it wasn’t the hardest spanking he had ever given, it was pretty close, and Kurt was in pain.

“Do you understand now why I spanked you?”

Kurt sniffled again, and pushed his face into Daddy’s shirt. “You told me not to jump on the bed and I did it anyway,” his reply was muffled by the fabric, but Puck could tell what he was saying.

“If you had asked me why Kurt, I would have explained it to you. I didn’t bother because it seemed pretty self-explanatory, but it’s always okay for you to ask me stuff.”

Kurt nodded, still not looking at Puck’s face.

“You don’t ever have to ask me why I’m doing something, but you’re always allowed to. What you aren’t allowed to do is to just unilaterally decide that a rule is stupid and you don’t have to follow it. Remember what I told you last week about ‘no’?”

“I have to listen, and I can’t say no when you tell me something.”

“That’s right. We talked about this a while ago. Daddy makes the rules. Arguing with me or just not listening is not okay. I’m never going to force you to do something just because. I try to make the rules fair, and you’re allowed to talk with me about them.”

Kurt nodded again and took a shuddering breath. Puck took that as a sign that Kurt was done talking about it for now. He sat for a while, still stroking Kurt’s back. He figured that breakfast could wait.


End file.
